Como entrenar a un guacamayo
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Blu pierde su cola y sin ella no puede volar. Eso hace que perla se distancie de él. Por eso blu decide ir a berk para que hipo le fabrique una protesis para recuperar su habilidad y no peder a perla. pero un problema surgira. podra nuestro amigo azul volver a volar, reavivar la llama de su relacion y resolver el problema? lean y sabran.
1. Chapter 1

**Como entrenar a un guacamayo**

**Este es un crossover de ****Rio**** y ****Como entrenar a tu dragón**

**Para que les quede claro esta historia no es parte de mi saga, solo la hice por diversión. Y porque esas son mis 2 primeras películas favoritas.**

**Resumen:**

La historia se origina en el año 1010. En el antiguo Rio de janeiro cuando blu al salvar a su familia de un incendio forestal pierde las plumas de su cola. Tulio monteiro le dice que por la quemadura su cola no volverá a crecer y que sin la cola no volverá a volar. Cuando eso pasa perla se distancia un poco de él, no hablan mucho, cuando ella sale le dice que prefiere ir sola, en resumen lo único que hacen juntos es dormir y comer con sus hijos.

Luego de una semana sin cola, blu se preocupa de que perla lo deje. Rafael le dice que oyó hablar de un joven herrero y experto en hacer prótesis para animales (Hipo) que le podría hacer una cola y así recuperar la habilidad de volar, ahí blu se decide a ir a verlo, pero Rafael le dice es ir es peligroso, ya que la isla habitan dragones. Pero eso no lo detiene y se va a Berk a ver a Hipo.

Pero en lo que blu está ausente. Un vikingo que secuestra aves para venderlas (Marcel), su cacatúa (Nigel) y su dragón (el nombre del dragón aun lo estoy decidiendo, si se les ocurre un nombre dejen un review con un nombre, yo decidiré cual, una vez les digo que el dragón es macho) comienzan a secuestrar aves. Blu debera volver rapido a rio para salvar a sus amigos y familia.

**Sabrán más muy pronto**

**Una vez les digo que como blu y chimuelo (el dragón de Hipo) son animales se podrán comunicar**

**Dejen sus reviews**


	2. Capítulo 1: la vida de blu e hipo

**Capítulo 1: **la vida de blu e hipo

**-En Rio de Janeiro**

Era una mañana tranquila en rio de janeiro, el año era 1010, en un árbol de la selva de rio un guacamayo azul macho estaba despertando.

Blu bostezo –ya es de día -dijo y decidió despertar a su familia- despierta mi ángel –le dijo a su esposa, llamada perla

Buenos días querido –dijo perla y le da un beso corto

Buenos días pequeños –dijo blu despertando a sus 3 hijos llamados sky, blu Jr. y luna

Buenos días papi –dijeron los polluelos en coro

Bien familia hay que ir por el desayuno y luego visitaremos al tío Rafael –dijo blu y los pequeños saltaron de alegría

Los 5 guacamayos azules salieron por el desayuno, los pequeños tomaron un racimo de uvas para compartir, perla tomo 2 mangos y blu tomo 2 manzanas, cada quien comió su fruta y fueron directo al nido de Rafael.

Hola Rafael –saludo blu a un tucán toco

Hola amigos –dijo Rafael

Luego de eso 18 polluelos de tucán se lanzan sobre blu y perla.

NIÑOS DEJENLOS YA –dijo Rafael, pero no hicieron caso- LLAMARE A SU MADRE

Al oír eso no lo pensaron 2 veces y dejaron a blu y perla.

Oye gracias amigo –dijo blu

Lo que sea por mis amigos –dijo Rafael

Llamarme para qué? –dijo eva apareciendo

Oh no por nada –dijo Rafael- es que tú sabes los niños

Ah –dijo eva

Oye blu –lo llamo Rafael

Que pasa –dijo blu

Hace una semana fue su aniversario, que hicieron? –pregunto Rafael

Pues fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa y luego hicimos un día de campo en una laguna cerca de casa –dijo blu

Ay, que romántico –dijo eva

Y lo fue –dijo perla y le da un beso a blu

La vida de blu era perfecta, su esposa, sus hijos, sus amigos, lo único que podía arruinar esa vida sería lo que pasaría el día siguiente.

**-En Berk**

Lejos de rio, en la isla de Berk vivía Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III quien ahora era un adolescente más maduro de 17 años (o sea que se comportaba más serio, pero a veces era divertido), habían pasado 3 años de lo sucedido en "como entrenar a tu dragón", desde hace tiempo se había hecho amigo de Patán Mocoso, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda Thorson y su novia Astrid Hofferson. Ya había ganado el cariño de su padre Estoico el vasto, se había construido una nueva prótesis de la pierna en la que puso su bota, una mejor que la que le había construido Bocón el Rudo, era como si nunca hubiera perdido la pierna y aún vivía con su querido amigo, su dragón chimuelo, quien tenía una nueva prótesis que servía con la nueva pierna de hipo, esa nueva prótesis era como la anterior, pero la cola era negra y hecha con escamas de **furia nocturna** (furia nocturna es la especie de chimuelo) para que no se quemara (porque las escamas de un dragón son lo que lo hace a prueba de fuego por fuera).

Un día normal hipo estaba sentado en el borde de un acantilado con Astrid y ambos conversaban.

Hipo –comenzó Astrid- que harás esta noche?

Nada, estoy libre –dijo hipo sabiendo a que se refería Astrid

Entonces, no te gustaría cenar en mi casa esta noche –dijo Astrid

Encantado –dijo hipo- es una cita

Entonces te veo luego, tengo que darle de comer a tormentula –dijo Astrid, le dio un beso a hipo en la mejilla y se fue **(N/A: Tormentula es el dragón de Astrid y es un ****mortífero nader****)**

Unos min después hipo fue a volar con chimuelo junto con patán y diente púa. **(N/A: Diente púa es el dragón de Patán y es un ****pesadilla monstruosa****)**

Voy a ganar, no me vas a alcanzar –le grito patán a hipo quien estaba detrás de el

Eso lo veremos –dijo hipo y chimuelo acelera la velocidad

Hipo estaba alcanzando a patán y ambos llegaron al poblado al mismo tiempo.

Fue empate –dijo hipo

Claro que lo fue –dijo patán y ambos se dan el puño- valla amigo te envidio

Por qué? –pregunto hipo

Tu sabes, Astrid, la vikinga más linda de berk y ahora es tu novia –dijo patán- llevo enamorado de ella tanto tiempo y ahora ella está contigo

Bueno, supongo que el destino nos quería juntos –dijo hipo

Entonces aparece Estoico aparece.

Hipo, patán, las ovejas se volvieron a escapar y los búfalos se andan peleando en la zona sur –dijo Estoico

Qué? –preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo- allá vamos

Otra competencia? –dijo patán

Va –dijo hipo, se dan el puño y suben a sus dragones para realizar el trabajo

**-En la casa de Astrid**

Ya era de noche y Astrid e hipo estaban cenando.

Como está tu salmón? –pregunto Astrid

Rico, como está tu pollo? –pregunto hipo

Sabroso –dijo Astrid- no es algo irónico?

Qué? –pregunto hipo

Tú, antes eras el hazmerreír de berk –dijo Astrid- y ahora eres el más respetado, todo porque gracias a ti hicimos tregua con los dragones y ahora somos novios

Supongo que el destino me preparo esto –dijo hipo- conocer a chimuelo, iniciar la paz con los dragones, tener a la vikinga más hermosa de berk como mi novia

Ahh, hipo –dijo Astrid y ambos se besan

**Este fue el capítulo**

**Bueno ya sabemos que ambos personajes viven bien**

**Que pasara después?**

**Lo sabrán después**

**Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
